An Angel In The Hospital
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: What if Harry met a girl in the Muggle hospital that made him think twice about his life and how he was feeling. Set between OOTP and HBP. Slightly AU. My first true angst story. One Shot


**An Angel In The Hospital**

Harry didn't know what hit him, all he knew was Dudley was being his normal overly testosterone filled bully and Harry had stood up to him. Not with his wand, but with his fists, all the anger and grief from loosing Sirius and hearing the prophecy raining down in blows to his cousin.

He only got in two hits before his cousin punched him so hard he felt like his head had cracked open and his brains had spilt on to the grounds, he felt light and dizzy, the memory of watching Sirius falling through the veil, Remus holding him back, the prophecy it was all just a dream. And in this wonderful half out cold world he was in, he never wanted to leave.

And as he shut his eyes, all Harry could think about was seeing his parents and godfather again.

"I can't believe we had to bring him here!"

"Well we can't take him to Mungo's!"

"It's better then here!"

"Ooh... What does this do?"

"Tonks don't touch!"

Harry groaned, his head was pounding so loud he swore other people could hear it. The voices were coming from around him and he knew that if he opened his eyes he would find himself in a bed and not in a place with his parents or godfather.

No, he would find himself in a world where a maniac wanted him dead just so he could have more power, he had no family, his friends were obnoxious with trying to ignore their feelings for each other and all he wanted to do was crawl in to a hole and wave a white flag.

The sadness that filled his body was enough to make his heart nearly burst from his body and jump in front of the knight bus! Through all his years he had never known sadness like this, he was so close to having a family and it was ripped from his grasps by a crazed maniac in need of a haircut!

"I don't think he's gonna wake up, let's go."

The sound of footsteps retreating from his bed let Harry relax and open his eyes; he was in the teenage ward of a hospital hooked up to a drip. He lifted his hand up and felt a bandaged around his head; he guessed his brains had decided to run away.

"They are still in there..." A soft voice spoke from next to him, he quickly turned to look in the direction and saw a girl in the bed next to his. She was hooked up to a drip as well but Harry knew instantly she was very sick. Her skin was pale and she looked skinner then Sirius did when he broke out of Azkaban, she had no hair on her head or face and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"How do you know I even had any?" Harry asked, putting his hand down and giving the girl a small smile.

"The way the people were talking... They seemed to really care about you." She smiled softly and settled back in to her pillows with a soft groan of discomfort. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You have a weird family... The one with pink hair was touching everything..."

Harry laughed, that sounded just like Tonks, everything in the muggle world amazed her and made her want to touch. She was just like a little kid in a store, how she became an Auror he would never know. "Yeah, but they are alright if you know them..." He stated, forcing himself to sit up some more.

He felt tears form in his eyes as he thought about his family, he didn't have a family, why did he have to keep up this charade for a muggle? Clearly Voldemort was just going to kill them all anyway, why should he care who knew about magic and who didn't?

"What's wrong? You look like you carry the weight of the world on those shoulders of yours..." The girl forced herself to sit up and Harry saw the toll it was taking on her body just to keep talking to him.

"I'm actually an orphan..." Harry whispered, letting the tears fall from his face. "My godfather died just the other month... I'm all alone..." He sniffled softly; shocked at himself that he was letting this stranger in.

"We are all alone in here." The girl said, motioning around. "We are all alone in here fighting our problems... Even with a family, you are alone... You just need to make it through yourself."

"But how can you when you know you will probably die?" Harry asked his voice a little more cutting then he intended.

The girl was silent for a few minutes, just staring at the roof. "Knowing that means you have to live more and more everyday..." She trailed off and stared at Harry, he was shocked to see how drained her eyes looked. "We live in a world that is always on the edge of war... Over land, drugs even money... Hell people start a war just to get power."

Harry couldn't agree more, he knew what it was like to live in a world with war, in a world where every day was turning darker then the next. "A world with out love isn't a world at all..." He pushed a bit of hair out of his face.

"No, not at all. A world with out love _is _the world..." The girl countered, falling silent again and taking a few more breaths.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, completely intrigued in her view on the world.

"If the world had love in it, there wouldn't be a murder every day; people wouldn't abandon their kids because they have cancer. People would understand, there would be no racism and hate. The Holocaust would never have happened; nine eleven would never have happened these things just _would not_ happen if there was love in this world." The girl gasped for breath after her little rant and looked in to Harry's eyes. "A world with love... I hope I find it one day."

"I hope I find it too." Harry whispered, laying his head back on the pillows and pulling the blankets up to his chin. "But what if you knew that something out there was killing you... And the only way to stop it would be to kill them first?" He asked, not knowing why he was trusting this girl so much.

"Everyone can be a killer in the right circumstance..." The girl paused, thinking of how to word what she wanted to say. "You have to make that choice, do you want to live your life with the guilt of taking another's life, or do you want to die before your time?" She softly sniffled and wiped her eyes weakly. "Some of us don't get that choice... We fight as hard as we can, we lose everything that we care about, and yet we still die before our time..."

"What would you do if you had the choice?"

"I couldn't live with the guilt..."

"What if it was for the greater good? What if it was to bring peace in to the world and stop innocent people dying?"

"We all have to make our own choices, I couldn't do it... Because I know that after that bad guy, there would be another bad guy and another bad guy... What is the point of turning yourself in to a killer when in a few years it has to be done again?"

"What if you knew that if you killed this bad guy it would be the end of all bad guys?"

"There is no such thing as the end of all bad guys... Not in this universe..."

_But it's a different universe..._ Harry thought, chewing on his nail as he thought about what she said. "What is your name?" He asked, looking at the girl, but she had already fallen asleep. Harry smiled softly and let himself drift off to sleep, knowing he would ask her first thing in the morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

Harry woke up to a flurry of action coming from the bed next to him, the curtains were drawn and nurses and doctors were piling around the room. He rubbed his eyes and quickly sat up, trying to figure out what was going on.

"We are losing her!"

"Her pulse is getting weaker!"

"Get more adrenaline, where is the adrenaline?"

"Right here doctor!"

Harry pushed himself up more, trying desperately to see if they were saving her life. _No, she can't die! I need to talk to her some more! _He thought, desperately clinging to his sheets. A few minutes of the panic and everything went silent, apart from the steady beep of the machine.

"No..." Harry whispered, watching the doctors and nurses walking out of the room. "What happened?" He asked a nurse, startling them with his sudden question.

"She had a heart attack; there was nothing we could do." The nurse said, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting way and then pulling the curtains around Harry's bed, shielding him from what was happening next.

"My hospital angel." Harry whispered, curling up on his side and letting the tears fall. "I know what I must do." And in that moment, as they wheeled the girls bed out of the room, Harry made up his mind. Even if there are a hundred bad guys that came after Voldemort, if Harry could stop just one, then none of the people had to die in vein!

**Ok, so I don't know where this story came from, I was listening to My Chemical Romance and the idea just hit me. I know this is a little AU and very angst filled, but I like it. **

**Please review and tell me if you liked it too. **


End file.
